Chawan Donburi
Chawan Donburi (どんぶり ちゃわん) is a Loranche farmboy born and raised in the village of Denkigama, on the semi-tropical Sovereign Isles archipelago within the Lei Ocean, on the planet Diakatan. He is a childhood friend of Rehan Goto. He has a personal preference for massive lumberswords in battle. Appearance thumb|left Chawan is tall for his age, and is in fact a whole head taller than Rehan. His dark blue-colored hair mostly lies flat and dead, which is unlike most Loranche hair, which has a preference for spikiness. Only his bangs seem to hold any of this stiffness. Surprisingly, his naturally limp hair has made him a bit of a bishounen towards the girls of the village, with many of them adoring him from afar. He has piercing, slate gray eyes. His town are not rich and do not have many sets of clothing to their name. As such, he is almost always seen wearing a green tunic over an olive drab undershirt, along with black, somewhat baggy pants and brown work shoes. It is this outfit he was wearing when he makes the decision to go on an adventure; beyond this he only equips a large set of pauldrons owned by his family, and a reinforced lumbar belt to support his back due to his choice in weaponry: Lumberswords. He is eventually entrusted with a piece of Loranche technology called a magnetic armguard. This item is retrofitted into his left pauldron and extends down his entire arm, encasing it. A magitech jewel allows the gauntlet to activate heavy magnets that are installed in heavier brands of lumbersword, and also enables minimal antigrav levitation for these items. The heaviest of lumberswords still require jumpjets on the blade itself to move, however. Personality Chawan has noticed that the girls in town are beginning to swoon over him and has been letting it inflate his ego. Even so he knows when he must focus on a task at hand and is not easily distracted from either work or battle. He has begun to treat Rehan as a slightly younger brother. He has a habit of keeping one hand on his waist, in his perpetual attempt to look cool in case any ladies walk by. Abilities For his young age, Chawan is extremely skilled in the proper use of a lumbersword, as his family are the lumberjacks of Denkigama and he has been trained in its usage since a very young age. Relationships thumb|Chawan stands alongside fellow [[Loranche Rehan and High Elf Erune as she summons Atiina, one of the Five Heroes.]] Chawan has a close working relationship with his childhood friend, Rehan. Background history Early life Born in Denkigama, Chawan spent his childhood working around the family house and focusing on slicing wood using large swords until he was 17-years-old. This led to him developing a powerful physique necessary for such tasks. Upon the summer of his 17th year, he was brought out to learn other regular tasks of town as is customary of his town. While tilling the fields went fine, he found some difficulty in hunting the Whifflebirds and collecting crabs. Appearances *''GODex'' *''Amalgam Online'' *''Monster Space'' *''Dangerous Wilds'' *''Long Story'' Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Legends of Diakatan Category:Characters Category:Loranches Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Original Content Category:Original Characters Category:Illustrated Characters